Feelings are not so simple
by Melissa the kawaii yandere
Summary: I went to Heaven's Arena for one thing: Money to survive and also because my father and Oniisan ordered me to. So why did I have to meet Gon and number 99 again! Hm... I don't mind seeing Gon again, the problem is number 99! I don't like his attitude at all! -Kaya Asahin (Will have KilluaxOc if I don't get a heart attack or poisoned...)(Slow romance)
1. Chapter 1

_Yosh, this will be easy. Reach the 200th floor and win some money, what could go wrong?_

With these thoughts I walked into the Heaven's Arena. Only to stop when I saw my worst( Okay, not my worst, but pretty damn close!) enemy ever: Number 99 from the Hunter exam. What the hell is he doing here?! He was busy talking with Gon-I still remembered his name because he was probably one of the nicest boys I've ever met- so he didn't notice me. If you're wondering why I hate number 99 so much: During the Hunter exam he was always teasing/annoying me and it got really annoying at some point. I think he failed the exam, didn't he? I think that his brother's face will always haunt me.

When it was my turn I signed my name in neat bold letters: **Kaya Asahin.**

I then received a number and went to the arena, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. Gon was talking to number 99 before that he looked up and noticed me. Oh man…I saw that he was about to wave at me but I put my finger on my lips, showing him to shut up. He looked at me in confusion and nodded. Ah Gon, you're so cute, mind becoming my little brother? He walked down to the arena.

His opponent kept mocking him. I smirked when Gon dodged a punch and pushed his opponent to the wall. I can see that he became stronger. 99-Yup, I didn't even bother to remember his name- stood up and walked towards the arena. I blinked when I saw that he already defeated his opponent. What? I sighed as my number-1471-was called. I started walking towards the arena where I was supposed to fight.

"Hey, little girl, go back to your mommy!"

 _Ah, too bad but I don't have a mother anymore._

"Go home and play with your dolls!"

 _Sorry but I think that dolls are creepy and should disappear from existence._

When I finally reached my opponent I _tripped._

On a _small rock._ I landed with my face on the floor. God, please kill me. My eye twitched as I heard the whole arena-also my opponent-burst out laughing. I looked to the audience and saw that number 99 was snickering.

"Tsk." I clicked my tongue. Just wait, 99, just wait!

Extremely pissed I dashed towards my opponent and gave him a hard kick in his stomach-Please note that I was using like 30% of my strength, thank you very much-.

The audience cheered for me. Hmp, first you laugh about me and now your cheering for me?! Hypocrites!

"You may go to the 50th floor," the referee told me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I walked out of the arena and went to the elevator.

The elevator opened and a woman was inside. I walked in and gave her the paper that the referee handed me, she accepted it and pressed the button which had '50'written on it.

The elevator was about to close but fortunately(Or unfortunately)…

"Wait please! We're going up too!" A really familiar voice yelled from inside the elevator.

 _Damn it._ I started hitting my head at the wall of the elevator at a fast space. _Damn!_

Gon and 99 walked inside the elevator and Gon looked at me in surprise. 99 stared at me blankly before looking at Gon and asking,"Who's this girl?"He pointed at me.

 _So rude! And here I was hoping that he became at least a bit more polite!_ I glared at him. _Stupid white haired boy!_

"It's the girl you carried to the second phase!" Gon said happily,looking at 99.

I felt my cheeks heat up. You see, I don't have much stamina, so during the first phase I almost gave up but then suddenly 99 came and carried me on his back… And for the rest of the phase he only annoyed me. I don't get him at all! First he's nice and then he's mean, it's just…Ugh!

"It's no good, Gon. I don't remember carrying this girl."99 said while shaking his head at Gon.

 _You're cute but I don't like your attitude._

 _It annoys me._ I huffed and looked away. "Get in you two. Miss is starting to get impatient." I was referring to the woman of course.

She gave me a thankful smile-which I returned-and then glared at the two boys-Aw! Just glare at 99 not Gon! He's innocent!-

"Oh yeah! We're sorry!" Gon said and went inside the elevator followed by stupid, annoying 99.

I noticed a smaller boy going in with them but just decided to ignore him. Gon bowed to the woman and stood beside me. I saw that he was staring at me so I sighed and crossed my arms, facing him. "Do you need something?"

He grinned at me. "It's just that I didn't get your name during the exam, so…"

"Kaya. But you can call me Kay."

"nice to meet you, Kay! My name is-"

"Gon. I know," I said, cutting him off.

He nodded excitedly, extending his hand towards me to shake. I sighed and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kay!"

"Yeah…Nice to meet you too, Gon." He smiled at me, but I didn't smile back. I'm the type of person who doesn't smile at all. I mean, what is there to smile about?

But Gon kept smiling."Oh,this is-" He got interrupted when the door of the elevator opened. I walked out followed by Gon, rude and annoying 99 and the little boy.

"Hello!" The little boy suddenly said, causing me to turn around to face him.

"I'm Zushi!" _That sounds like sushi… "_ Nice to meet you! Your fights were amazing Gon-san,Killua-san..." _So 99's name is Killua?_ "Kaya-san !" _I think I may like Sushi-erm I mean Zushi._

"You know us?" Gon asked curiously.

"Yeah, I saw all of you fight a while ago!"

From the outside it looked as if I didn't have any emotions, but from the inside I was dying of embarrassment. That means he also saw me trip on that stupid rock!

"You were pretty good too, against that man," Killua said. _Oh my, he's able to give compliments! I'm shocked!_

"No, I still have a lot to learn," Zushi said. "By the way ,which dojo did you learn from?"He then asked.

 _Dojo? Can somebody please explain me what the hell that is?!_

Gon and I looked at each other and it looks Killua doesn't know either. "We don't go to one," he said.

Zushi was shocked. "Eh?! You don't go to one but you're already so good?!" I inwardly sweatdropped as the two boys nodded. "I still have a lot to learn…" He trailed off.

I heard clapping from my right side and we all looked to see where it came from.

It was a man with a half-tucked shirt. I looked at him with emotionless eyes but from the inside I was laughing my ass off.

"You did great, followed my teachings well." He praised. _Doesn't he notice that his shirt is half-tucked?!_

"Osu!" _What kind of pose is that?_ "Thank you master… Oh your shirt is untucked," Zushi said calmly, as if he was used to 'master'( _Sorry but I don't think that someone who always forget to tuck his shirt is qualified to be a 'master')_ tucked his shirt hurriedly and then looked back at us.

"And who are these three?" He asked,suddenly sounding really wise.

"Hello, my name is Wing. I'm Zushi's master, nice to meet you."

"Ah! These are Gon-san, Killua-san and Kaya -san!" Zushi introduced us, gesturing to each of us.

"Osu!" they said in unision.

"Hey." I held my hand up as greeting.

No way that I will do that pose-thingie.

Wing-san chuckled. "You three have to be pretty good to reach this floor. Now, shouldn't you be getting your prize there?"

"I think it's over there." I said, pointing towards the counter.

"Of course it is, duh." Killua walked past me. I wanted to punch him, I really wanted to.

 _Who does he think he is?!_ I thought angrily. But I didn't look angry, I just looked calm. It's a good thing that I learned to hide my emotions.

I saw Gon and Zushi also walking to the counter and getting something. I followed.

* * *

I opened the bag-thingy and let some coins fall on my palms. I stared blankly at it.

.

.

.

.

 _Stupid people, giving me this small amount of money, go die in hell!_ I thought, wishing to rip them apart.

"I can't even buy something with this!" Oh so cute Gon complained.

Killua, who was the only one who didn't look disappointed with the small amount of money we got, walked casually to a machine-thingie and got a drink. I watched curiously. _A magic machine which gives you drinks? I think my Clan can take good use of that!_

"When you're in the lower floors, the money you earn can only buy a drink." _Obviously. "_ The higher the floor, the money you earn increases." He explained while drinking.

 _It sounds as if you already have been here._ I also used the machine-thingie(I really need to know what is called,I'm going to ask Gon later)and got a drink.

"Oh! You reached the 200th floor when you were eight, right?" Gon suddenly asked. _Um… What? Is Killua really THAT strong?!_

"E-Eh? You reached the 200th floor when you were eight?!" Zushi asked in disbelief.

"Ah yes, I did." Killua casually continued drinking from his drink.

"How much did you earn?" Oh cute-who I wanted as my little brother-Gon asked curiously.

I opened my drink. _Hm, apple juice._

I started drinking from it.

"Hm…Around two million," Killua answered.

 _Yup, two million…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wait…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!_

"W-Where's the money now?" Gon asked.

"Are you kidding me? It's been 4 years since then, you expect any more to be left?" Killua said. _Um… How can you finish TWO MILLION in FOUR YEARS?! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN!_

"Sweets." Was Killua's reply.

.

.

.

I spit out my drink. "Sweets?! TWO MILLION on some STUPID SWEETS?!" I looked at him in disbelief. _Oh damn, I'm acting so much out of character! I should have stayed emotionless and continue drinking my drink!_

Killua glared at me. "Those are not stupid sweets."

I wiped my face with the back of my hand. "Are you sure?" _Yeah, back in character!_

 _You go, Kay! Wait-Why is Kaya talking to herself in the third person? Aw man._

Killua just smirked and looked around. "These guys will be so easy." He said men in the room glared at him.

"K-Killua, they can hear you," Gon said nervously.

Zushi and I both kept quiet, not wanting to be involved in this.

"I can't believe I spent 2 months just to get here before!" Killua continued, earning more glares.

 _Wouldn't it be better if I go?_

I was interrupted by an announcement.

"Killua-sama, Zushi-sama, please proceed to floor 52."

Two said boys stood up, Zushi looked nervous while that Killua looked calm.

"I-I look forward to fight with you!" Zushi bowed in front of Killua.

"I guess you can't win all the battles," Killua said bluntly. _Yup, he should change his personality, it's the worst._

I 'accidently' stepped on his feet.

He glared at me and I mentally smirked.

Next, Gon was called. "Looks like it's my turn!" He said excitedly, standing up from his seat.

"Good luck, Gon, Zushi and…" I looked at Killua emotionless and he looked back at me curiously.

"…K-Killua."

* * *

 **I know that I should focus on my other stories but I had this story in my head for a long time and I had to publish it or else I would forget about it! Anyways, I would like some feedback about Kaya.**

 **Is she alright or is she annoying? Is there something you want me to change?**

 **About my oc, If you didn't already realize it she is kuudere(Even though that I'm not sure if I wrote about her personality well) and she mostly acts emotionless.**

 **She wears a plain white black hoodie, black leggings and white boots.**

 **Oh yeah, she also wears black sunglasses.**

 **She has short black hair(Like just above her shoulders and bangs that reach her shoulders) and she has bright orange eyes-That is duo to an accident that happened some years ago,she damaged her eyes in ways she was too young and shocked to understand and she doesn't remember the explanation.**

 **The only thing she remembers is that she was diagnosed with photophobia, she has to wear those sunglasses around light.**

 **Reasons why she took the Hunter exam and is now at Heaven's arena will be explained later.**

 **Welp, I think this is the longest author note I have ever written.**


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing as I already won my match I decided to watch Killua's match against Zushi.

Killua kept chopping Zushi on the back of his neck, but the boy kept standing up. I saw how Killua started getting annoyed… Well anyone would. Killua went behind Zushi and hit him on the back. 8 points. _Poor Sushi- erm I mean Zushi, that probably hurt a lot!_

Zushi stood up, looking at Killua with a determined look. _Perhaps he is going to use a trick?_

I narrowed my eyes as Zushi did that pose thing again and…..Some 'aura' came out of him. Killua jumped away from Zushi. _That aura…Some of my Clan are able-_

"ZUSHI!" I put my hands on my mouth, so that I wouldn't scream. What the hell?!

I looked behind me. _Oh, it's Wing-san._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Just going to pretend that never happened._ I continued watching the fight. No aura was coming out of Zushi anymore, how weird. Killua hit Zushi again. 10 points. Rude boy won, placed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the stage.

I stood up and followed him. "Killua!" He ignored me and continued walking. Okay, he's doing that on purpose. I walked faster. "Killua!"

He still ignored me and I grit my teeth. I grabbed his wrist. "It's rude to ignore someone when she's calling for you." I looked calm from the outside, but I was furious.

"What do you want, Kayu?"

"My name is _Kaya_. And if it's too difficult for your little brain to remember then just call me _Kay."_ I said calmly.

"What do you want, _Kay?_ " He repeated, ignoring my insult to his brain.

"What do you think was that aura-thingy coming out of Sushi?" I asked him. He had an annoyed face.

"How am I supposed to know? That's what I'm been wondering too." he walked away and I went to walk beside him. "Besides I'm pretty sure that his name is Zushi."

"I was just asking… And seriously his name is really similar to sushi" Killua suddenly stopped walking when we were close to the turning point. I looked up at him. _Seriously, aren't girls supposed to be taller at the age of 12?!_

"Why did you-"

I blinked as he pulled me towards him, causing me to be pressed against his chest. I could my face heating up, but decided to ignore it. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Um…. May I ask what you are doing?"

"Ssh! They might hear you." He whispered.

 _They?_

"Who will?" I asked, calmness in my voice. Killua pointed somewhere in the turning point and I saw Wing-san and Zushi. _Ah._

It seemed that Wing-san was scolding Zushi. "I'm sorry Master…" Zushi said while looking down.

Wing-san sighed. "It's alright, just don't use Ren yet. You still need to master it." _Ren? Is that some kind of music?_

"Ren?" I asked the boy who was still holding me.

"I don't know, I've never heard of it before…" He replied, still watching the scene.

I sighed as they went away and was about to go away… But Killua still had his arms around me.

"Ahum…" I said, poking his chest.

He hummed in response . He seemed to be thinking hard about that 'Ren thingy', probably why he didn't notice that he is practically hugging me.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but you are still holding me…" I said.

His eyes widened and he loosened his hold on me. I watched in amusement as Killua looked the other way, I could see the color pink on his cheeks. _Killua blushing? I think I will never forget about this._ I mentally grinned.

"Killua! Kay!" A cheerful and familiar voice called. _It's Gon._

"Gon!" Killua said as I stayed silent and put my hands in the pockets of my hoodie.

Gon approached us with a smile. "How was your fight with Zushi?" He asked excitedly.

"I couldn't defeat him…"

Gon looked at Killua with disbelief. "You lost?!"

"No, I won, but…"

"But?" Gon urged.

"He kept standing up after I hit him. I still couldn't defeat him in the end, I only won because I get 10 points after every hit," Killua explained.

"Wing-san…" I started. They looked at me. "He mentioned something about 'Ren'." I looked at Killua and he nodded at me. "It sounds interesting, I want to know more about it."

"Yeah." Killua had a thinking face on. "Gon, change of plans, we're going to the 200th floor." I raised an eyebrow. _So going to the 200_ _th_ _floor wasn't what they were aiming for?_

"Are you coming too, Kay?" Gon asked.

I looked at Killua who only shrugged. I looked back at Gon and he nodded enthusiastically.

My face still emotionless I said, "You're sure? I mean, we barely know each other."

"Of course it's okay! I know you're a nice person!" He responded.

"Well then… I guess I tag along for a while then."

"Yay!" I did something really out of character: I yelped when Gon tackled me into a hug. I saw Killua rolling his eyes at us. "I'm so happy that Kay will join us!"

I gently pushed Gon off me and stood back up. "What are you guys going to do now?"

They stared at each other before looking back at me. "We're going to learn more about this 'Ren' thing,"Killua answered.

"Where?" I asked, placing my hand on my hip.

Onlineof course!" Gon answered. _Well Gon at least you're cute because I'm starting to doubt your smartness._

"Um… You can just ask Zushi." I looked at them with a deadpan look. "That will be a lot easier, wouldn't it?"

They stared at me for a few seconds before laughing. I continued looking at them with a deadpan look. _Don't tell me-_

"Ahaha… I didn't think of that." Gon laughed nervously.

I sighed and looked at Killua. "You too?"

He looked the other way with an embarrassed look on his face. _They never thought of that. Idiots._

"Let's just go to Wing-san's house," Killua quickly said, an embarrassed blush on his face. _He blushes when he's embarrassed? How cute._

* * *

 ** _M_ anaged to upload this chapter faster then planned :D  
**

 **If you see any typos nicely point them out please.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Ren_ is one of the four major principles." _Princi-Whaaaaat? "_ The four major principles for disciplining your body. Fundamental" _I'm sorry… But what does that word mean? Don't laugh, I'm not so smart as my father!_ "To every martial art." Killua and I sweat-dropped and Gon's head was steaming. "You must learn _Ten,_ learn _Zetsu,_ achieve _Ren,_ and reach _Hatsu!_ This is all part of _Nen_ training," Zushi finished the explanation which we didn't understand at all.

""Um…. I still have no idea what _Ren_ is," I said with a deadpan look.

"I have no idea what you just said!" Killua snapped.

"Zushi, are you sufficiently educated to teach others?" Wing said. _Whoah, why do I never notice him coming?! "_ Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Kaya-chan, there's an old saying-" I tuned him out completely.

"So a little knowledge is a dangerous thing? I want to know right now. Because it's related to the secret to my brother's power." Killua said. _Is he talking about that creepy dude with long black hair and emotionless eyes?_

"Then ,your brother is able to use _Nen?"_ Wing asked and then looked at me before returning his attention to Killua. _What was that look for? However…. Why do I have the feeling that I have heard about Nen before?_

"I need to know what that _Nen_ and _Ren_ even means! I agree to learn the full process rather than a quick explanation! If you're willing to teach me, I won't try to figure it out myself," Killua yelled.

"I understand. Come with me to my residence."

We walked to Wing's house without speaking a word and soon arrived. I ignored the explanation(I already had the feeling that he was lying and the look on Zushi's face confirmed it) and focused on not hiding behind Gon when Wing's murderous aura was directed at Killua.

"Let's go Gon, Kay." Killua walked out. Gon gave his thanks and I walked out with him. We started walking back to the arena. It took a while before that Killua spoke again, "Four-eyes was lying," He said as he suddenly stopped, looking back at Wing's house.

"Eh?" Gon was surprised.

I nodded in agreement. "I thought the same so I didn't really listen to the explanation and Zushi's face confirmed it."

Gon still looked confused.

Killua sighed. "The explanation made perfect sense and Wing is clearly really strong. But his story had holes." He explained with distaste.

"Uh… What?"

I ignored whatever else Killua was saying to Gon, wondering why Wing lied. _Perhaps he doesn't want other people to learn that Nen-thingy?_

"Oi, chichinasi,are you coming or what?" _C-Chichinasi?_ I looked in front of me and saw that Gon and Killua were already a couple of meters further, waiting for me to catch up. _Did Killua just call me-_

I got a tick mark and asked calmly, "Chichinasi...Seriously?" _flat chested?!_

* * *

Reaching the 200th floor was actually pretty easy. How disappointing, our opponents weren't even _that_ strong. On the elevator I was thinking about something really "weird".

" Gon, Killua? The weirdest body part of our body are our feet right?"

"No," Gon argued. "The hands are."

"Nope. The strangest looking body part are the ears," Killua interjected.

"No, the feet!"-Me

"The hands."-Gon

"Stop being so stubborn you two! It's obviously the ears!"-Killua

We spend some _looong_ time arguing which body part looked the most strangest. Yeah I know, I am the type to start weird conversations.

"Wow! The 200th floor is so fancy!" Gon said, looking around as we finally arrived and stepped out the elevator. Too bad that I can mostly see black with these stupid sunglasses.

I looked around, searching for the receptionist. "Where's the receptionist?"

"This way?" Gon looked at a sign.

As we walked closer to the hallways I suddenly sensed a really dark aura. I stared into the darkness… Seriously, I can't see anything anymore with these sunglasses. Did someone turn off the lights? What was that at the end of the hallway? I gulped as the aura became stronger. What the hell is it?

Just what is it at the end of the hallway…..

* * *

 **Time to answer the reviews:**

 **Answer to Nikaa-san: I'm happy that you like Kaya, I was worried that she was maybe a bit Mary-sue. And the reason why she has photophobia and why she took the Hunter Exam will be explained in future chapters, so please be patient XD P.S Blushing Killua is ALWAYS cute.**

 **Answer to SeCrEt: Why secret? Are you trying to keep your identity a secret? Smart! Anyway, happy that you liked it :D**

 **I'm looking forward to hear your thoughts about this chapter. If there are some things you don't understand just ask or PM because honestly: I just suck at explaining Xo(So don't expect much from my writing skills!)**

 **Ja ne,**

 **Mel**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi! Whose there? Show yourself!" Killua shouted.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness as the lady from the counter appeared. "Killua-sama, Gon-sama and Kaya-sama, right? The receptionist desk is over there. So please register for a match on the 200th floor today." I narrowed my eyes at the woman. "You won't be able to register after midnight, so please be careful."

"Was she the one who let out that murderous aura?" Gon asked us.

"I can't tell," Killua answered.

The woman faintly smiled. "By the way, there are currently one hundred, seventy-three contestants on this floor."

Um... Okay?

The woman continued, "And starting from the 200s, all weapons are allowed." I nodded approvingly. Now, that's some useful information! "So do whatever you like. Also, you will no longer receive prize money on the 200th floor. You will now fight for honor, so please understand that if you're going to participate."

Our eyes widened as a card appeared next to the woman. It landed in front of my feet. "No... Please no...," I muttered, looking down at the card. I looked back up and saw a certain man standing behind the woman.

"Eh?!" The woman took a step to the side and ran away in a quite girly way... Well she is a woman so I guess that it's normal, but I'm also a girl but I don't run like that-Oh, I'm getting of topic.

The creep turned to face us. "Hi-Hisoka," Killua stuttered, eyes wide with fear. "Why are you here?"

"Yeah," I said as I found my voice back. "What are you doing in this place?"

Pedo clown put a hand on his forehead and answered, "It's hardly that strange. I love fighting..." I deadpanned at that. We already know, trust me. "And this is a temple of fighting. And why are you here?"

When we didn't answer he said, "Just kidding. This was no coincidence. I've been waiting for you. Remember how you ordered airship tickets over the cybernet? With a little effort, it's possible to determine where and when someone will arrive." I felt shivers running down my spine. He basically stalked them! "Well, I knew that you would come here eventually. And so, as a veteran, I have a warning for you three."

I took a defensive stance in front of the two boys. "It's still too early for you two boys..."He looked at me. "And girl." My eye twitched. Hisoka held his arm out. "To step on this floor." I bit my lip as he aimed really strong murderous intent to us. "How early depends on you."Hisoka sat against the wall. "Turn around, it's too early right now."

Killua got a tick mark. "That's stupid! We just got up here..." He was about to step forward but stopped when Hisoka reached his hand out.

"I won't let you pass," he said, murderous intent leaking out of him. "Not that you could anyways..."

"Shut up!" I grumbled. "As if we will let someone like you stop us! Right, boys?" I turned to the two other boys.

"Y-Yeah..." Was their reply.

"Kil, Gon, that didn't sound convincing at all," I deadpanned. Gon sweat-dropped.

"Kil..." I heard Killua mutter. I ignored him and looked back at Hisoka.

"Like I said, we won't let someone like you stop us." I told him.

The murderous intent became stronger and I focused on NOT running away. Seriously, my mind was telling me to run away. But I couldn't leave Gon and Killua alone with this perverted clown. I scowled when Gon started walking forward with much difficulty.

"Gon, don't!" I told him.

I had the strong urge to face-palm when Killua followed Gon's example.

"Don't be reckless!" An all too familiar voice said from behind us. Killua and Gon stopped. We turned around and saw Wing walking in the hallway.

"Wing-san!" Gon said.

"You have no defense against his _Nen,_ " Wing said.

 _"Nen_?" Gon and I asked simultaneously.

"Right now, you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard, wondering why it's so cold," Wing continued. "If you continue straining your body like that, you may die."

"This is _Nen_?!" Killua said angrily. "He can stop us from moving forward through willpower? Don't lie!"

"Yes..." Wing closed his eyes. "I was lying."

"I knew it," I muttered.

"Though technically I wasn't lying completely. I will teach you the real Nen. So retreat for now." Wing said.

Gon turned to the woman. "Ne, oneesan..."

"Oh, yes?"

"What happens if we don't register for a fight today?" Gon asked.

"Gon-sama and Kaya-sama..." I hummed in response. "You would have to start again, from the first floor." She turned to Killua. "However Killua-sama refused to register once before. So if he fails to register once again ,his commitment will be questioned, and he will be banned from participation."

"Hey Wing-san," Killua started. "If we back down now, will we be able to return here by midnight?"He asked.

Gon and I shared a look before giving Killua a small smile. Wait, What the-Did I just smile?! Eh?!

"That depends on you." Was Wing's answer.

* * *

 **At Wing's house.**

"Simply put, this is _Nen_. _Nen_ refers to the ability to manipulate your aura, also known as life energy," Wing explained to us. He started writing on the board as he continued his explanation and we listened attentively. I never knew that _Nen_ would be so complicated... And so dangerous. Apparently you could KILL Someone with your aura, wow. I continued listening.

Wing put his hand on a wall. We watched how aura was surrounding him.

CRACK!

Wing just made a huge dent in the wall! What the hell?! We looked at him with shocked expressions on our faces.

Wing turned back to us. "If you don't protect yourself with aura...Your body will be crushed."

Killua and Gon looked at him shockingly and I started hyperventilating. WHAT THE HELL DID I GET MYSELF INTO?!

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah I know that there wasn't much Killukay (Shipname for Killua and Kaya :3)in this chapter, but I honestly couldn't find an appropriate moment in this chapter to add some fluff. Next chapter will have some fluff, I promise !Also sorry if the romance is so slow.**

 **Answer to SimplyMe: Tagalog! You just spoke Tagalog! Does that mean that you're also from the Philippines? That's cool! ^^ Here's my answer : Ok,Gagawin ko ang aking makakaya.(LOL)**

 **Answer to Girly46: Thanks :D I try to update as soon as possible ;)**


End file.
